Plain Jane
by BobWhite
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

She doesn't do anything bad, she's never been in trouble & she's the perfect daughter. Too bad she was kidnapped from her Amish Community four-years-ago. What happens when Alex takes her from the man that kidnapped her & puts her in a Safe House? Will the man be jailed for taking her? Will she be able to go back home with the animals she acquired when the man was arrested? Will her parents recognize her? And will the Rangers visit from time to time?

**Kidnapped:**

**Amish Community Outside of Houston:**

She was walking along the road back towards her house. She had gone into the town down the road to buy some much needed cloth that she hadn't been able to find in her community. Contact with the outside world-meaning the English World-was little to none for her. She knew almost nothing about what went on in the world so she didn't know how to keep an eye out for odd looking people. To her, everyone looked odd.

She had grown up Amish. At the age of twelve, she knew only that she was meant to grow up and become a wife and mother. Her mother had already taught her to cook and clean the way a wife was meant to. She and her family were part of the New Order Amish. They had electricity in the house but used it very little. The electricity was mostly for helping us milk the cows. Her mother had also sent her into town to post some help posters for the summer.

Her parents had always seen the good in people and had been hiring the school kids during the summer to work the farm and earn a little cash. They also almost always came back during the following summers to help out. They learned to appreciate the Amish and not taunt them or bully them. She had stopped going to school after the 8th grade and knew that the English kids wanted to understand why the Amish kids didn't go to school after the eighth grade. Mostly it was because the Amish didn't need schooling after the 8th grade because they didn't go to college or go out into the world and use what they've learned. They also aren't obligated to join the military.

She was thinking to herself on what she was going to do when she got home. She had chores to do when she got back to the farm. Her parents would be waiting for when she got home. Her mother would want the groceries she had asked for and her father was going to want to show her something in the barn that she was old enough to operate now. She was the fourth oldest in her family. Her two older brothers were already married and had farms of there own with families of there own. Her older sister was just turning eighteen and was just about to get married in a few more months.

She would be the oldest in her family when her sister got married and she knew she had a lot of shoes to fill. Yes, her siblings still helped out on the farm as well as doing work on there own farms. She was about ten minutes away from her farm but still on the road when a car pulled up probably looking for directions to the Amish Tourism Facility. She stopped and turned to look at them. It was just a man and his daughter. The girl seemed a little scared to be with her father. She nodded at the pair but before she could tell them where the Tourism Facility was the back door of the car opened and she was pulled in.

She was able to scream and somebody did notice since there was always Buggy's traveling on the road going to and from the town selling the furniture or quilts that were made by her people. She kicked and screamed because that's what she knew to do. She kicked and screamed because she knew she didn't want to go with these people and she knew that it was the only way for the people in the Buggy's to know that something was wrong.

As soon as she was in the car and as soon as the door was shut, the car spun around and headed back into town. She was still screaming for them to let her go and people could here her screaming all the way through town. There had been four Buggies' on the road when they took her. They were all following the car, yelling for the cops to stop the car. When the Jaimison Buggy slowed down to talk to the cops, they understood why the Buggy's were chasing the car. The cops took after the car but it was lost to the night traffic as the weather grew sour. And the police had to stop looking for the car.

The Jaimison kids had seen the license plate and were able to give it to the cops. Then they turned there Buggy's around and headed for the McCully residence to notify them on what they had seen and let them know that there girl Jessica was not coming home that night. Jessica was the fourth oldest in a family of twelve. She was supposed to be taking over for her sister when she got married, now the family was missing one of there own and the whole community would be affected by it, including the town in which the community sat upon.

**Four Years Later:**

Jessica was now Jenna Roberts. She had been forced to take the name of the man that had taken her. She has been forced to go to school, forced to talk like an English person and forced to be someone she was never supposed to be. She knew her parents were still looking for but going from a small Amish Community to the big city over night was definitely a change for her. She didn't understand why the man had taken her in the first place.

The young girl that had been in the car the day Jessica was kidnapped had grown up with her. Jessica now understood why the young girl had been so scared. She also wasn't the child of the man. He had taken her nearly two weeks before he had taken Jessica. They kept each other safe. If they were walking back to the _house_ from school by themselves, they would hold hands, always anticipating that he would be speeding up the road looking for them.

They learned when not to say anything, when not to go to school, when to go to school, when to hide when he was drunk, and when to hide when he came home late at night. They did there homework together and stayed in there rooms until he left. He always left before they got up for school and then of course always made it home after they got home from school. They knew that nobody knew who they were and even if they did, they had grown so much in the past four years that they probably wouldn't be noticed.

Oh how they were wrong. What happens when the cops come to the house after two teachers get suspicious as to why the girls don't look like each other and why they both seemed so afraid at times?


End file.
